


Don't Let Your Dreams be Memes

by Alexia_Bladen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All based on vines/memes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, There are more chapters I promise, This fic is just an excuse to write these boys being dorks, Well this is based on that, You know that one taco bell vine?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Bladen/pseuds/Alexia_Bladen
Summary: Jack Morrison really hates his job. Today in particular. But he meets a very attractive man at the drive thru, so that's a plus.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I  _ **_really_ ** _ wouldn't mind dying right now,”  _ was what Jack found himself thinking the entire day. Well, more like ever since he had started working but right now? Today was a real winner.

Jack had ended up cleaning the bathroom not one, not two, but five times. And he was thoroughly done with everyone's shit. Figuratively and literally.

The final strike was somewhere around 2:30 in the morning when he heard the sobbing of a small child. Ok, maybe not sobbing– the screeching of a child.

_ “Why in the name of  _ **_fuck_ ** _ would you keep your kid up at this hour?”  _ He thought in dismay,  _ “and why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ did you think a Taco Bell was a good place to bring them?” _

The mother had been less than polite when ordering, so when Jack saw her stand and seemingly make her way to the counter, he immediately turned to his coworker.

“Jeffrey can I please go work the drive thru?” Jack almost begged.

Jeffrey, being the saint that he was, allowed Jack the peace he sought out.

Truly, he craved death.

Jack sighed as he placed the headset on himself and leaned against the register counter at the back.  __

Meanwhile, Gabriel Reyes sauntered his way out of his workplace, absolutely exhausted.

He wanted death, he truly did. But above that he wanted food, so he decided to go to a neighboring Taco Bell.

Gabriel got into his car and debated walking in. He decided against it because he wanted to be home as soon as humanly possible.

His thoughts were occupied with memories of the day as he made his way to the drive thru; a particularly angry mother, a  _ very _ upset middle-aged woman, and a slightly gruntled man.

Gabriel was so fucking done.

You couldn't blame him for answering what he did when he was met with an equally exhausted yet customary, “how are you doing tonight?”

“I want to fucking die,” Gabriel found himself saying.

Inside the building, Morrison knew the sound of a kindred soul.

“Same,” he replied without missing a beat, “ _ same, _ ” he repeated, passion clear for the thought.

Gabriel blinked, “dude are you okay?”

“Honestly? No,” Jack answered, “is it important? No,” he shrugged, “can it be fixed?  _ Who knows _ ,” he continued, “but that's not important,” he concluded.

Gabriel was staring at the speaker. He was borderline concerned for the stranger and his voice helped the case.

“Anyway,” Jack chirped, “welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order?”

Gabriel blinked again, “yeah, uh, just the taco 12 pack, all crunchy,” he replied.

“Having a party?” Asked the voice on the intercom.

“No, just need breakfast for tomorrow,” Gave shrugged although he knew the other man couldn't see him.

A pause.

“Dude, are  _ you  _ ok?” Jack asked.

Gabriel chuckled, “it’s debatable, but I'm gonna go ahead and say yes.”

Jack hummed, “would that be all?”

“A medium pepsi would be nice,” Gabe replied, “your number on the side would be even better.”

Gabriel honestly didn't know what had inclined him to flirt with him. But it was too late to think about it or regret it now.

Gabriel heard a small snort come from the other man, a tiny noise that Reyes found quite endearing.

“Maybe on your third visit, hot stuff,” Jack replied, “that'll be 17.35, first window.”

_ “That wasn't a no,”  _ Gabriel thought as he pulled up, once he caught a flash of blond hair he was so glad he had braved up.

He took his wallet out and took out 20.35, he liked giving exact change since he knew how annoying it could be to hand out.

When Jack opened up the window and finally took a look at the man he had been talking with, he couldn't help but let out a small “oh” sound.

“I might have to rethink that number thing now,” he grinned as he took the money.

“That sounds like great news,” Gabriel easily replied while he was quickly handed his receipt and change.

“It's a big maybe,” Jack answered.

“You gonna keep me company while the order’s ready?”

Jack debated it. He looked at the man then poked his head around the corner to look at the front counter. Jack saw the mother standing up once again and his mind was made.

“Fuck yeah,” Jack mumbled and leaned over the window.

Gabriel grinned, “that sounds pretty enthusiastic, should I be honored?”

“You should, yes. But it's not because of your pretty face, I just don't want to deal with middle aged women,” Morrison said with a chuckle.

“You think my face is pretty?” His grin broadened.

“I guess that's a word for it,” he said as he rolled his eyes, keeping track of his coworker as they finished up the food.

“Quite sweet for someone who won't give me their number,” Gabe said in a mumble.

“Told ya,” he said, grabbing the bag placed near him, “maybe after your third visit,” he handed the other man the bag with a wink and promptly closed the drive thru window shut.

Gabriel drove away in a bit of a daze, the blond had somehow managed to woo Gabriel during those few moments of banter. 

He sure as fuck knew where he'd be spending most of his time now. 

Meanwhile, Jack already had his fingers crossed for another visit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play: spot the meme

Above all, Jack was very happy to have the day off. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't have the chance to maybe see the man from last night.

_ “That dude was so hot, what the fuck Morrison why didn't you just give him your number?” _ Jack thought with a sigh as he entered the grocery store, making his way to the aisle where they kept the Gatorade.

As always, Jack was extremely exhausted and really didn't feel like dealing with people so he was grateful that the aisle was empty when he arrived.

He made his way to his preferred drink, which was at the very back of the store and unconsciously let out a comment.

“Sexy boy,” he mumbled under his breath. Immediately he blinked in realization and just when he was about to sigh in relief, Jack heard a voice from the aisle next to his.

“What the fuck?” Called a familiar voice.

Morrison honestly wanted the earth to swallow him. He considered running before the man arrived but he was a little too late.

“We really gotta stop meeting like this,” Gabe said with a snort

“No shit,” Jack mumbled.

“Why the fuck did you just call Gatorade sexy?”

“My relationship with Gatorade is none of your concern,” Jack answered with a small huff.

Gabriel laughed, “fair enough.”

“So, uh, hey,” Jack began, “how you doing?”

Gabe smiled, “Well, I'm doing just fine,” he then looked up with a small shake of his head, “no, wait, I lied. I'm dying inside.”

Jack let out a small snort, “is that always going to be our conversation starter?”

Gabriel shrugged, “maybe.”

“Honestly, I don't mind. Anything coming from you sounds lovely,” Jack smirked.

“Isn't it a little early to be flirting?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Like two in the morning isn't?” Morrison rolled his eyes with a smile.

Gabriel decided to brave up again. He didn't want this walking ray of sunshine to slip away and saying 'fuck it’ seemed to work last time.

“You know what?” Gabe said, looking straight at the blond standing in front of him, “we’re going out tonight,” he finished.

Jack looked him up with a small tilt of the head, “okay, what time you want to go?”

Gabriel looked visibly taken aback, to the point where he actually put his hand on his chest with a fraction of a lean backwards.

Jack laughed, “did you expect a no?”

“Oh, definitely,” Gabriel admitted.

“It would be a little stupid of me to say no to such a charmer,” he replied with a hint of a grin.

“I’m glad we agree,” Gabriel smiled, “6 o’clock alright? I get off from work at five,” he offered.

“Sounds good, where are you taking me though?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, “you're not going to murder me, are you?”

“Nah, you look like a man that craves death,” Gabriel chuckled, “wouldn't be any fun.”

Jack rolled his eyes and Gabriel continued.

“You like burgers?”

Jack shrugged, “as much as the next guy.”

“Steak 'n Shake fine with you?”

Morrison heaved a sigh of relief, “if you had said In 'n Out I would've dumped you before we even started dating-” he caught himself and gave a small flinch, “that was too forward.”

Gabriel smirked, “We'll talk about it when we get there. Maybe after our third visit, hot stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are super short I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks vines are a trip

Jack wasn't giddy. Of course he wasn't. He hadn't spent two hours picking an outfit, either. Nope.

It was three and he desperately needed caffeine.

He made his way to a nearby Starbucks, sighing before entering.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled.

Once inside, he made his way to the line and looked around.

He caught a familiar looking face.

_ “No fucking way,”  _ he thought.

Once it was his turn, he ordered a venti mocha frappuccino and told the cashier to keep the change.

“Name?”

He glanced at Gabriel who would most likely be the one making the order.

“Soldier 76,” he shrugged. Might as well use his D&D name.

The cashier quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Jack went over to a nearby table to wait for his order. He propped his chin up on the palm of his hand as he observed the workers. Mainly the man from the drive thru.

He blinked in realization. This man had asked him out and Jack didn't even know his name.

A few moments after this, the same man called out, “Soldier 76.”

Jack got up and made his way to the counter. 

“Could I have that shaken, not stirred?”

Gabriel blinked at the cup, “but it's coffee-”

“You heard me.”

Gabriel looked at the cup, “I'm not gonna fucking-” he interrupted himself and finally looked at Jack. He didn't know how he hadn't recognized the voice.

Gabriel grinned, “well, hello handsome.”

Jack chuckled, “hello yourself. How'd the shaking go?”

“You are terrible. Also, fuck kind of a name is Soldier?” He asked with a tiny snort.

Jack bobbed his shoulders, “wanted to surprise you.”

“Even if you had used your real name I'd still be surprised,” he replied.

Jack's eyes darted to his nametag, “Gabriel's a very pretty name.”

“Can't return the compliment, I don't know yours,” he admitted.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “I wear a nametag?”

“I was too busy staring at your face,” the older man smirked.

“You really are prince charming,” Jack said with a roll of eyes.

“Guess that makes you Cinderella?”

Jack snorted, “fuck no. More of a Belle, I'd say.”

Someone cleared their throat behind Gabriel.

The man sighed, “duty calls, see you tonight.” 

“One second,” Jack said as he grabbed a napkin and produced a pen from his pants.

He scribbled something down and handed it to Gabriel, “third time's the charm, a promise is a promise,” and with that he left.

Gabriel looked at the napkin and saw some numbers in loopy handwriting, he smiled at the dorky–  _ “what is that? A visor?”  _ – and stuffed it into his apron's front pocket.

Once outside, Jack definitely had a pep in his step.

He took a sip of his drink, “I'm gonna fuck my wife,” he said, knowing full well he didn't have a wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you guys like this, you should definitely check out my other fic: Praying!! (Shameless self promo) 
> 
> Feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Most of these will be pretty short. This is just something I'm working on between chapters of my main fic 'Praying'.
> 
> I'm also super open to any suggestions!  
> Comments/reviews are also greatly appreciated.  
> Feel free to say hi over at my Tumblr! (alexiabladen.tumblr.com)


End file.
